Ascending Darkness part 1
by DIGITALRANDOMNESS
Summary: A bright, sunny afternoon in the Digital World turns disastrous when Kari and T.K. are transported to the Dark Ocean. Why did Dragomon bring them there and more importantly… how can they escape? My first story so go easy on the reveiws.
1. The Posessed Phone Booth

Chapter 1 **the Possessed Phone Booth**

It was another sunny morning as the 12 Digidestined traveled the plains of the digital world near a lake. "It's really nice today" Mimi stated, the rays of the sunlight reflecting off the stars (hairclips) in her hair.

"I guess it is okay out today, but I can't remember the last time it was this peaceful here. I just can't shake off the feeling that something bad might happen at any second," Izzy commented.

"Aw, come on Izzy," Tentomon said in his friendly electronic voice. "The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and we no longer have Arukenimon, Mummymon, or Myotismon to try and kill us. You should be thankful while you can!"

"Well if you put it that way…" Izzy grumbled knowing that his Digimon was probably correct.

"Izzy why are you always such a downer at times like this?" Davis asked sarcastically. "It's dumb."

"Leave him alone Davis!" Kari scolded. "How can you be such a jerk sometimes?"

"Unless you loved me you wouldn't care; and by the way you're talking, you seem to care a lot!" Davis grinned.

"Oh I care about you alright Goggle-Head. _Let me show you_!" she shouted punching him hard in the stomach, making him fall over.

"Totally un-called for," he winced in pain. Kari held out her hand to help him up. He grabbed it and she pulled him to his feet.

Before he was standing upright however Kari held out both of her hands and shoved him into the lake. "COLD! This water is freezing! Why did you do that?" Davis cried.

Kari didn't answer she was too busy laughing at him with Yolei, T.K., Tai, Izzy, Mimi, and all the Digimon. Even Ken was smiling! Everyone else just rolled their eyes, but they smiled anyway. "Well I'm so glad this amuses you," Davis said angrily. "Because you're laughing is making my ears ring!"

"That isn't your ears ringing; it's that random phone over there!" Cody remarked. "Maybe someone's trying to contact us! Maybe it's someone we know!"

"I'll go answer it" Kari volunteered.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? It might be a trick," Sora questioned.

"I'll be fine. It's just a suspicious payphone," Kari promised.

"Just in case, take T.K. with you." suggested Tai.

"Okay!" Kari replied "Let's go before it stops!"

The two friends raced to the phone and Kari picked it up. "Hello? Hello? There isn't anyone on the other end of the line… Oh wait, there's a voice."

A muffled, menacing voice said "_The trap has been sprung_…"

"Uh-oh… I think Sora was right!" Kari said dropping the phone.

"Um… why is s-smoke coming out of the receiver?" T.K. asked, concerned.

"I th-think we should go now…"Kari stammered, backing up.

Before she could take at least three steps the odd black mist coiled up and grabbed her wrists. Kari screamed as it spiraled up her arms and the rest of her body. "KARI!" Tai shouted as everyone ran over.

T.K., Matt, Gatomon, Tai, and Agumon grabbed Kari's arms and pulled to try and save her. A whip of smoke formed off of one of the coils and knocked everyone off their balance and sent them hurtling into the lake. Everyone that is, except for T.K. who ducked. He kept trying to get Tai's panic stricken sister away from the unknown villain's trap. The whip quickly lashed out and wrapped around T.K.'s neck and started to strangle him! _Either this is the smartest haze ever, or someone's trying to kill us! _T.K. thought as he struggled for air. He let go of Kari's shaking arm and gripped his neck in a desperate attempt for air. The evil haze started coiling around T.K. and soon nobody could see him! Then Kari disappeared in the smoke! "KARI! T.K.!" Matt and Gatomon screamed from the shore (after a cold, long swim).

They started running to the place where Kari and T.K. had been engulfed, only to be smacked into the water again. "NO!" everyone shouted as the smoke started to get sucked back into the phone along with T.K. and Kari!

Everyone swam to the shore and started running at the booth. They could still hear Kari's muffled scream and T.K. choking, but it was too late. The smoke dissolved into the cursed telephone booth and their friends were gone. Patamon walked to where the corded phone had hit the ground. "T.K.? T.K., are you okay!" he wailed. Tears formed in his eyes when the answer never came.

"Th-they're gone…"Ken stammered.

"I know this is a bad time to say 'I told you so' but… I told you so…"Izzy quoted.

"Izzy, Matt and Tai just lost their younger siblings to a phone booth. Now really isn't the time," Yolei scolded.

Duh, duh, !

"What's with the creepy background music?" asked a confused Gomamon.


	2. The Ocean of Darkness

Chapter 2 **Ocean of Darkness**

The smoke cleared. "Thank god! I can breathe normally again," T.K. said.

"Take a deep breath and hold it." Kari said looking down at her shoes.

"Why?" T.K. asked.

"As soon as the smoke under our shoes fades, we'll land in the ocean…"Kari whispered softly in reply.

T.K. looked down, Kari was right. "Oh, dear…"T.K. muttered as it fully dissolved.

The two friends plummeted into the surf with a large splash. T.K. came up to the surface and coughed. "Sheesh…, about 3 minutes of barely being able to breath and then a mouthful of sea water!"

Kari resurfaced next to him, wheezing. "You okay?" he asked.

"I'll be fine. I'm just glad we survived that fall."

"I thought you'd be glad that this isn't the dark ocean!" T.K. teased.

She glared at him for a second. "Can we change the subject? I don't want to remember that."

"Okay! How 'bout we grab onto that floating tree over there? We can't tread water forever," T.K. suggested and started swimming toward the convenient, drifting elm.

"Wait for me!" Kari said and started after him. T.K. climbed up and pulled Kari onto the tree.

"NOW what do we do?" Kari sighed loudly.

"I guess we just sit here and drift, we'll either find land or die because we get attacked and can't defend ourselves," T.K. replied grimly.

"NO, we're not dying! Not today; maybe in a week, but not today!"

T.K. blinked repeatedly, "Um… okay… I value your logic…?"

"Thanks for your morale," she muttered.

"Sorry, what do you think we should do while we're just sitting here?"

Kari looked around. All around them was a vast ocean with no place to go; however there did seem to look like a giant structure in the distance. "Hey, d-does the water seem to be getting… darker, to like… a grayish color?"

"The sky is getting dark to, there may be a storm coming," T.K. suggested.

"No, it's worse. I think we might actually be in the Dark Ocean! I really hope it's a storm, I don't want to go there again!" Kari sobbed

T.K. placed his hand reassuringly on her shoulder, "We'll be fine; I promise that I won't let anything bad happen,"

"Thanks T.K., you're the best," Kari gave a sad smile.

All of a sudden something bad happened. "TRESSPASSERS! You have no right to be near the lair of the great DRAGOMON! You must leave, drown, or become prisoners!" a Divermon screamed popping out of the water, he was followed by more.

"Crap, we really ARE in the Dark Ocean! Look at all the Divermon," Kari moaned.

T.K. frowned, "Well it would take forever if we tried to leave, and if we drowned… "

"So that leaves being prisoner! Get them!" the lead Divermon commanded.

"Of course…" Kari muttered

T.K. sputtered, the Divermon had forced them to swim underwater to enter the giant castle which most likely belonged to this so called 'Dragomon'. _Who is this guy, and what's his problem with kids sitting in his water?_ Kari wheezed as she sat down on the floor next to him. "What's your problem?" one of the Divermon asked.

"You may not have noticed, but we humans can't _breathe _underwater!" Kari replied angrily.

"Did we forget to give you air tubes? Well I guess it's a good thing we swam close to the surface most of the way," another Divermon grinned.

"I think they were trying to do that…." Kari hissed into T.K.'s ear.

"Either that," T.K. whispered back, "or they're just stupid."

"Alright, that's enough chit-chat! Let's get movin' already!" the Divermon in charge ordered.

They walked down many dark, dripping halls. Every wall was lined with knight armor, old paintings, and battle worn shields. As they went deeper and deeper into the castle everything seemed to get darker, mustier, and more terrifying. Kari started to turn pale and began to shiver violently. The halls weren't cold; it was just sheer terror welling up inside her. T.K. wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She smiled again and blushed, but remained shivering.

They walked down numerous flights of stairs. _The castle probably goes on for miles underwater. _"We're here, lock 'em up!" the lead Divermon commanded opening a barred door; a cell.

The Divermon shoved Kari in first; she tripped and banged her chin against one of the benches hanging from the wall. T.K. ran to his friend before the Divermon could push him too. He grabbed Kari's elbow and helped her to stand. "Why'd you do that?" T.K. shouted at the Digimon.

"Hey, not our fault she's clumsy," one of them replied.

"I'm NOT clumsy!" Kari protested and rubbed her throbbing chin.

"Whatever! Do you need an ice-pack little girl?" a Divermon mocked, closing the cage door.

Kari glared at him. "I'll be _fine!_" she hissed angrily.

The Divermon laughed and left the dungeon-like room. T.K. sat down on the bench that Kari hit her chin on. He pulled out his D-Terminal and opened it. "Darn it!" T.K. muttered.

"What's the matter?" Kari asked turning toward him.

"My D-Terminal isn't working! I can't email anyone so they know where we are! Is yours functioning properly?"

Kari began to reach for her pocket. She stopped and slapped her forehead, "I left it in my backpack, its still with Tai and the others!" Kari groaned.

T.K. sighed, "Well, there goes our only chance of reaching them…"

"Only chance of reaching who?" asked voice from the presumably empty cell across from them.

From behind a large cement slab in the other cell, two Digimon walked into view.

"Gotsumon, Pumpkinmon; you're…. alive!" T.K. said with delight.


	3. Explaining

Chapter 3 **Explaining**

T.K. stared at the two Digimon that had disappeared right before his eyes 4 years earlier in disbelief. "I thought Myotismon sent you to his castle for punishment! I thought he was going to kill you!"

"You guys destroyed him before he got the chance. When you defeated him, we were taken here in this disgusting place to be slaves. We can't have any fun here!" Gotsumon replied.

"They don't have any ice-cream here either," Pumpkinmon moaned, his stomach rumbled. "Oh how I crave chocolate soft serve…"

"Well if we can get out of here, I'm sure we can get you some," Kari promised.

"Thank you!" Gotsumon said happily.

"We should all get some sleep we've got to work really hard tomorrow. The only reason we aren't working now is because Dragomon was in a good mood," Pumpkinmon said and showed them the new cuts covering his arms.

"If he hurts you when he's in a good mood than I don't want to see a bad mood or temper-tantrum or whatever," Kari muttered.

"It's only 3 o' clock, why go to sleep this early in the afternoon?" T.K. asked.

"Unfortunately, you'll find out tomorrow," Gotsumon whispered just load enough to be heard.

Slowly, they stalked back over to the concrete slab and flopped down behind it, immediately they started snoring. T.K. looked over at Kari, it was obvious she was upset; he was too. She walked over to him and sat down next to him. "I am really bad at keeping promises," T.K. muttered.

"Oh stop," Kari said, smiling sadly at him. "We were taken here almost immediately after you told me you wouldn't let anything bad happen. There was no way you could've stopped it."

"Almost like the way you couldn't stop yourself from pushing Davis into the lake?"

Kari smiled and laughed. "Sure, kind of like that."

(Meanwhile, back at the lake…) Joe picked up the phone and put it up to his ear. "No good, it's just static," he stated loudly.

Matt swore furiously. "Even considering the circumstances of what just happened," Yolei said, "There is no reason to use that kind of language around little kids like Cody!" she turned toward Cody, "No offense."

"None taken," he grumbled.

Matt leaned toward Tai and whispered into his ear, "When did _she_ turn into my _mother_?"

Yolei slapped him, hard. "I think she heard you…" Tai whispered.

"Really, I didn't notice!" Matt muttered angrily, and rubbed his cheek where Yolei had slapped him.

Ken sighed, "Well, I guess we'll have to find them the old fashioned way, searching manually. We should all split up into two groups to cover more ground and work gradually toward finding them; it would be easier that way."

Everyone agreed, "I suppose we could try the desert and mountains first, I guess," Cody suggested.

"Actually, now that I think about it… we should probably try to locate their Digivices with Izzy's computer, but we can use that if it doesn't work," Ken realized.

"Actually… that may not be that easy. Kari left her backpack here," Davis said holding up a pink backpack and pulled Kari's Digivice and D-Terminal out of the side pocket.

"We can still track down T.K.'s," Izzy replied tapping furiously at his laptop's keys.

Minutes past and everyone grew anxious. Then, Izzy groaned. "What is it? Did you locate T.K.?" Sora asked.

"Can't, there's no signal coming from the D-3," Izzy muttered. "We will have to try the old fashioned way…"

Hours passed and there was still no sign of Tai's sister or Matt's brother. The sun started to set as Yolei surveyed the rocky mountain terrain from atop Halsemon's back. "Hey guys," she called down to Matt, Cody, Ken, Joe, and Mimi (along with their partners and Gatomon). "It's getting dark; we may have to continue the search tomorrow!"

Ken looked over at Matt, his face was all red. It was obvious that he was upset, however he nodded in agreement. Ken frowned; _they've got to be somewhere! They're probably hidden someplace dangerous though…_ "Don't worry Matt, we'll find them," Ken promised.

"I just hope it's soon…" he grumbled.

They all left the mountain area and met up with Tai's group at the boarder of the desert. "Any luck?" Mimi asked Tai.

"Zilch…." he sniffed.

Izzy opened his computer; everybody held up their Digivices and were instantly back at Tai's apartment. "Hello kids!" Tai's mom said cheerily, turning off the vacuum. "Did you enjoy the Digital world today?"

No one spoke; they just gave each other nervous glances. "What's wrong?" Mrs. Kamiya asked.

Tai sighed, "Mom…, have a seat. There's something we need to tell you…"


	4. So close to admiting

**Cullen: "Hi! It's me! I have decide to do an Authors note or whatever you call them!"**

**Yolei: "And I'll be here to help him!"**

**Vipermon: "Me too!"**

**Cullen: "I haven't posted the story yet, but Vipermon is actually my partner when I become the Digidestined of Tranquility! Now be prepared…"**

**Yolei: "… For a REALLY long chapter!"**

**Cullen: "… yes thank you for dumbing it down…" *Yolei slaps me* "On to the story!**

Chapter 4 Confessions and Realizations

"Ken, honey, you're late today; I was getting worried," Ken's mom said as Ken entered the apartment with Wormmon on his head.

"Sorry, something happened in the Digital World that couldn't be avoided," he said.

Ken's mom tilted her head in confusion. "T.K. and Kari mysteriously disappeared today and uh... we can't find them…"

"Oh, my; that's awful!" she gasped.

"I know, their parents freaked when we told them, but they were especially confused when we told them HOW it happened," Ken replied sitting down in a chair.

"How did it happen?"

"This may be hard to believe, but they got sucked up by an evil phone booth…" Wormmon replied.

"From what you've told me about the Digital World that wouldn't be to different,"

Ken smiled sadly, "Well considering that, I guess you're right."

_Don't worry guys we'll find you soon._

* * *

T.K. stared at Kari as she slept, she was still extremely pretty even though her hair had gotten all messy and had trickle of drool escaping her lips. He'd been up for three hours (2a.m. to 5a.m.) just watching her sleep. He sighed, he'd had a crush on her since their first adventures as Digidestined but he could never work up the courage to admit it. Davis flirted constantly with no problem, but he isn't exactly shy like T.K. "I wish I could just tell her how I really felt…" he said out loud accidentally.

T.K. slapped his hand over his mouth._ Great work genius, you woke her up!_ He thought to himself angrily. "Did… you say something… T.K.?" she yawned in a groggy, morning voice (T.K puts his hand down).

T.K. bit his lip, "Ah… well… um… err…" he stuttered, struggling to find the right words. Kari sat up, wiped the drool off her mouth and fixed her hair. She smiled at T.K.

"Ah- I forgot what I was going to say, sorry for waking you," the blonde boy lied. _Idiot! That was your chance! _T.K.'s conscience screamed at him.

Kari raised her eyebrow and gave a slight frown. T.K. bit his lip again. Just then, a DarkTyranomon came up to the cell, "Good you're awake, now I don't need to bother waking you up. Get up; you losers have a long, hard day ahead of you!"

"What about Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon? Did you wake them up already?" Kari asked.

"You kidding, I woke 'em up for their 'chores' around midnight!" DarkTyranomon laughed as he opened the cell door.

T.K. and Kari got up and cautiously walked out the barred door. "Follow me runts!" D. Tyranomon growled.

The Virus Digimon led them back up the stairs and through the sinister hallways. Kari was walking rather close to T.K., he could feel the heat radiating off of her body... _her curved, sexy, well built body. _T.K. mentally slapped himself, now was not the time to be thinking about how beautiful his best friend was. _Beautiful dosen't begin to descibe her... aw crap, there I go again._

Kari noticed T.K.'s face was bright red and she smiled slyly. He was really cute like that. She knew he had a crush on her, she'd evasdropped on him and Matt once accidentally and overheard it. Truth be told, she liked him that way too. Kari also knew that he wasn't going to admit it so if she teased him or seduced him or something, maybe he'd crack. She started to walk even closer to him then before, making his face get even redder.

Dark Tyranomon stopped them at the enterence to a large room, "This is the game room, we just built it." he growled. "You need to move the heavy crates to the proper spots on this map…" he handed Kari a crumbled piece of paper, "And assemble them, easy. Now hop to it!"

He walked away before either of the two kids could say anything. They looked at each other, "I'm no good with tools but I'll try my best…" Kari admitted.

T.K. smiled, "That's okay; I know how to use most of them."

They looked around the room, it was huge. T.K. walked over to a large crate that read PAC-MAN on the side. "Where does this one go?" he called over to Kari who had walked over to the air-hockey table.

"Near the left coner, the paper says it doesn't matter which order the games are in," she called back.

T.K. pulled his sleeves up to his shoulders and began to push the crate toward the corner but found it quite difficult. _Geez, it's like there are bricks in this thing! _After a few minutes of struggling, T.K. finally got the game over to its place. He picked up a crowbar that was hanging on a wall nearby and pried open the large box. Thankfully, the video game was on wheels and was easily taken out. _One down, nineteen to go!_

Kari gazed longingly at her friends ripped arms and she began feeling sort of hot and started fanning herself with Dark Tyrannomon's layout plan. _Calm down, calm down. You've seen him shirtless before don't go over the edge now. _Kari thought to herself and turned away, her face was as red as T.K.'s had been earlier.

* * *

T.K. gasped as he put the final game into its spot. The heavy boxes at strained his arms and made all his muscles ache. _Why do they even NEED a game room? Who ever heard of a tyrant who plays videogames in his spare time? _He turned and walked toward where Kari was trying to get a ping-pong table to stand up. "Need some help?" he asked.

"Please…" the brown haired girl muttered.

T.K. held up the table while Kari grabbed the bar that held up the two legs of the ping-pong table. "Sorry about that, I couldn't get a good grip on that bar while holding the table up. It took forever to get the other side lifted."

T.K. smiled, "I'd do anything to help you." Kari grinned.

"Have you remembered what you were trying to say earlier?" _Come on, come on... just say it... y'know you want to! _Kari thought, hoping subliminal messages were appearing in T.K.'s head

T.K. stiffened, "Err…. N-n-no…" _Damn, so close! _Kari thought.

Kari raised her eyebrow again and smiled, was it possible that she already knew what T.K. wanted to tell her but she was just acting confused?

Kari realized that the wooden crates must have been extremely heavy because he was sweating, a lot. It had soaked through his shirt and was pressed against his skin revealing his six-pack. Kari's face turned bright red and she turned away. T.K. tilted his head in confusion. _What's her deal?_

* * *

Yolei lay on her side on her bed and watched Hawkmon's chest slowly rise and fall as he slept. She sighed and turned her gaze back toward the ceiling. She'd gotten no sleep all night and was just thinking about T.K. and Kari and how they disappeared. Hundreds of thoughts shot through her head all at once which was starting to give her a headache. And then all of a sudden, she got an idea. Yolei sat up and shook Hawkmon, "I told you I don't want any more tuna…" the red bird Digimon grumbled.

Yolei shook him harder and his eyes shot open, "Oh… Yolei! Is it morning already?"

"Well, technically yes. It's four in the morning. I think I have an idea about where Kari and T.K. are and I thought I should tell you about it…"

Hawkmon sat up right at the mention of their friend's names, "All right, what's your idea?" he asked with a loud yawn.

"W-Well you know how hard Kari was screaming? She hasn't done that since she and Ken went to the Dark Ocean together, remember? Well I was thinking that the stuff that came out of that phone wasn't smoke or haze or whatever, but may actually have been pure darkness that pulled them through and driving Kari mad… so maybe they're in the Dark Ocean," Yolei said quietly.

Hawkmon stared at her in bewilderment, "Yolei… that just may be crazy enough to be the best idea we've had about this since it started! Text Ken and tell him to meet us here later, only he can open the Dark Ocean. We'll call everyone else after."

Yolei grabbed her D-Terminal from the shelf by her bed and opened it. _Ken, you and Wormmon get to my house first thing tomorrow morning. I think Kari and T.K. are in the Dark Ocean and they are probably in a lot of trouble! Yolei._

Much to Yolei's surprise, Ken replied immediately. _Yes, I'm awake too. I think you're correct about the Dark Ocean. Should we tell the others or go, find them, and surprise everyone with them? Either way I'll meet you later. How does 7 o' clock sound? Ken__._

Yolei beamed; she had just made a tremendous contribution to their search that Ken approved of. She wrote back, _Sounds good hon, I think we should surprise everyone! See you at 7! __Yolei_

At 7 Yolei heard a knock at the door, knowing it was Ken she raced over and opened the door. "Hey Yolei, ready to go?" the raven haired boy asked, stepping into the apartment.

"I'm the only one awake right now besides Hawkmon, so let me write a quick note to my parents. I won't tell them where we are going so I'll make something up and they won't worry," Yolei said.

She grabbed a pen and a sheet of paper off the counter, sat down in a chair, and quickly scribbled a note to her family. _Mom and Dad, Ken is taking me out to breakfast and_ _then we're going to hang out with our friends the rest of the day, I'll be home late too. ~Yolei. _

Ken leaned over her shoulder and read the note; his face turned a dark pink color while he smiled and rolled his eyes, "Did you tell them about Kari and T.K.? 'Cause if you did, they aren't going to believe this."

Yolei shook her head and got up from her seat, her parents had been on a date and hadn't gotten home 'till midnight. They hurried into Yolei's room and opened up her laptop. Ken held his Digivice up to the screen. "Digi-Port open!" he said loudly. The computer glowed and he, Wormmon, Yolei, and Hawkmon were pulled into the Digital world.

* * *

"OW!" Kari screeched as the Mushroomon pulled the whip away from her face where it had left a big red mark across her nose.

"GET UP YOU LOAFER! We don't have time for lazy bones like you!" he shouted and brought the whip across her face again.

"Please, stop!" T.K. pleaded and grabbed the rope as it was swung down again. "Kari tripped over this loose board; she wasn't taking a nap or anything!" (Kari stood up). T.K. stepped in front of his crush, sheilding her. _He's so sweet. _Kari thought dreamily.

"Fine, just fix it when you're done with this place! We don't want Dragomon to get angry," the mushroom Digimon shuddered at the thought. "Uh… you're almost done just hurry up!" He ripped the whip out of the blonde boy's hand, hit his shoulder with it, and then stormed off.

_He's more of a jerk than Dark Tyranomon! _Kari thought and wiped blood off her nose. "Thanks," she said.

T.K. rubbed his aching shoulder, "Don't mention it…" He smiled and looked around the room; they had certainly done a lot. Turned out that they didn't really need to use tools very often; everything had been preassembled, but just needed to be stood up or put into a certain place. In fact, there was just one more slot machine and one pool table to be moved/ set up. Meanwhile, Kari was gazing at him, his saphire blue eyes seemed to be glowing in the dim light.

They quickly took care of the bar games and then nailed in the loose board. T.K. looked down at his watch, 10 o' clock a.m., "Now what? We finished and it's still early."

The two Digidestined walked out the door, "Did they even need that room?" Kari asked but immediately regretted it since a big blue Digimon heard her as they turned a corner.

"What, aren't WE allowed to have fun too?" he bellowed.

Kari cringed, "S-s-sorr-sorry! I-I di-didn't mean…" _Jerk, don't scare Hika like that! _T.K. mentally shouted, he'd have said it out loud but it would probably get him killed., this Digimon looked extremely powerful.

The Digimon growled, "Who are you anyway? Are you those humans that trespassed in my water? How did you even get here?" _Hey... is he smiling? Did He bring us here on PURPOSE? _Kari thought inquizzitively.

"Well… a weird phone booth sucked us up from the Digital World and dropped us off here. We didn't mean to trespass; we're sorry," T.K. stated before this Digimon hurt Kari as well.

The Digimon's eyes widened, "Phone booth you say, hmm. Would you happen to be Digidestined?" the children nodded. "I am Dragomon and you must be Kari Kamiya, than, I presume?"

Kari turned pale and nodded slowly. Dragomon smiled again, which was seriously creeping the kids out, "I've been waiting to meet you for a while."

"I can remember the time I was trapped here last year and Teeks had to save me… If you think I'm going to do what the Divermon said back then and become your "queen", then you're insane," Kari hissed. "The only one I want to be with is to stubborn to admit he loves me."

T.K. stiffened. Was she... talking about him?

Dragomon laughed evilly, "That probably right Child of Light, so if you don't want that... I might as well make your time here miserable!"

Realization struck T.K. like an axe. "You've _been_ making our time here miserable! The Divermon almost drowning us and hurting Hika's chin, the Mushroomon with the whip, it was your plan all along. Get us while our guard was down and then lower our spirits!"

"That is correct Child of Hope. You're pretty smart, too smart. We don't need smart alecks like you here. Now shut up before you guess my whole plan, _FOREBIDDEN TRIDENT!"_

A sharp, golden trident materialized into the Dark Ocean King's large hand and he threw it at the blue-eyed, blonde boy. Terror filled T.K.s eyes.

* * *

Ken and Yolei found themselves deep in a forest, the one where they had gone searching for Gatomon's tail ring with Kari and they ended up in the Dark Ocean. Yolei shivered at the memory of her friends screaming in agony, and hoped Ken wouldn't freak out like that once they got to that world of darkness. Ken noticed her shivering; he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. The purple haired girl blushed deeply, but she wasn't complaining. She loved Ken more than anything; and there she was, walking next to him with his arm around her. What _was_ there to complain about?

She turned her head and gazed at him as they neared the cliff and Ken pulled out his D-3. Ken realized Yolei was staring at him and he turned. They gazed into each other's eyes and blushed. "Is there something on your mind?" Ken asked, not leaving her eyes.

Yolei's face turned even redder, "Uh- n-no..." Yolei laughed nervously, "What makes you say that?"

Ken raised his eyebrows and was silent. _So close and yet so far..._Yolei thought to herself.

All of a sudden some voices called out to them, Patamon, Gatomon, and a small red Digimon came charging out of the forest. "Elecmon, Patamon, Gatomon, what are you doing here?" Yolei asked.

"We're here to help you find our friends!" Elecmon replied.

Yolei looked into Ken's eyes, again. The raven haired boy grinned, "Come on," he said, "let's go find Kari and T.K."

**Cullen: "… Okay, I finally got in the foundations for the Takari and Kenyako. The rescue begins in the next chapter. So tune in next time to DIGIMON: DIGITAL MONSTERS!" *hesitates* "Oh right, it was my cyberfriend (don't really know what else to call him (: ) Ezio Uchiha was the person who brought some things up which was what made me decide to change some parts of this chapter and then expand it in the next so the real romance has been temporarily removed."**

**Yolei: Ken will still kiss me... RIGHT?**

**Cullen: (fear showing in eyes) Uh... y-yes Yolei!**


End file.
